Morning Light
It was a very dark day, I was running from Herobrine, he was trying to kill me, I got away in time and ran again. Then Herobrine appeared right in front of me. I woke up, at 6:00 AM. I took my tools and went farming. Some of the carrots rotted away or was eaten by rabbits. The potatoes were perfect to harvest, and the sugar canes, it was all cut down… Wait, what? I have heard of wolves in this area but never saw the crops taken away completely. I went to the other villagers to ask if they had the same occurrence, they said no. The only thing that was taken away was carrots, and the suspects who stole them are bunnies. So I went to the market to see if anyone sold sugar canes. No one, absolutely no one who sold sugar canes. I was sad, I was just about to bake a cake for my kids. I was just coming home, planting sugar canes, milking cows, and harvesting crops. I decided to get some coal from the coal mine and go home. I was mining and got 30 pieces of coal, it was a dark day, it also was getting cold. I have been hearing screaming in the cave but I thought it was wind going through stalactites. I went home and got all the ingredients for the cake, except sugar. My kids were going to visit me tomorrow and have a party, I couldn't bear to see them having no cake. They never had cake before so I stayed up until midnight, I was too tired to move. I went to sleep. As I was drifting off, I thought I heard a shuffle in my farm. But before I knew it, I feel asleep. I woke up only to see that there was a hole in my floor, and a few scratch marks on the outside of my door and windows. I noticed also, that muddy paw prints and footprints were on my walkway. I followed the tracks and found that they came from the forest. I went to the village and asked for help, a few hunters came and went into the forest. I went and followed them but they said it was too dangerous. I had to go home, I met my friends and family, I felt good to reunite with my loved ones. I finally got the sugar and went straight to work. When the party ended, I was worried about those hunters. Something didn't seem right here, I warned my friends and family to be careful. I had to clean the windows and do lots of stuff. I then went into the forest. "Hello?", I called. No one answered. I called once again and no answer either. I finally started to go in the forest, I felt so uneasy. It's almost like Herobrine is just watching me. Only 3 hunters went in here, no one returned. I got my ax and was ready, I think. But as I heard some growling noise, I ran away immediately out of the forest. I was scared, so I got ready, I crafted a bow. It wasn't easy though, I had to kill spiders to get the string. I also asked a blacksmith to make me an iron sword. It took 20 gold nuggets. I finally asked for a pair of iron boots and an iron chest plate. That took 250 gold. I was ready. I got the courage to go into the forest in the morning and to destroy the thing once and for all. But I ate some bread first. As I came in the forest, screaming can be heard, it sounded like one of the hunters. I hesitated to go in, but I went in anyway. The screaming was stopped in an instant, the only thing that I can hear was water dripping, I looked up, and noticed that blood was dripping down, then I saw one of the hunter's bodies, rotting. It was hanging from a tree, he was severely scratched and the limbs were torn off. I stared at the body, terrified. "What have I gotten myself into?", I thought as I shivered from fright. I slowly stepped away from the tree and noticed something. The sun was east as if it was still morning, I checked my compass and it said the direction of the sun was also east. I looked down only to see a dark figure, I took my sword out, shivering from fright, and a wolf with black eyes and scratched body attacked me. The sword was knocked out of my hand. I was bleeding, the thing had bitten my leg, I was crying because it hurt so bad. I finally got the sword and stabbed the wolf in the brain, and died. The figure was still after me, so I shot my bow. By a miracle, I shot its heart, and it fell on its knees, I limped away fast. I finally got out of the forest, trying best to cover my wound. A few villagers saw me and helped me get to the nurse. They asked me what had happened, I told them the story. A few days later, the forest was blocked off and I had to move nearer to the village. But as I finally got my house built, inside one of the houses in the village, was a dark figure. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Dragon981 Category:Gore